


Return of Lazarus

by SweetEmotion11



Series: The Softer Side [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5066902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetEmotion11/pseuds/SweetEmotion11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guess who's back...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return of Lazarus

It had been three years before Clint forced the courage to meet somone else.

Laura was nice, sweet, confident...someone soft to love, strong to work through his pain.  
They fell in love quickly, married quietly - only a few guests, Nat and Hill for Clint, Laura's parents and sister for her - and had two kids faster than their orginal courtship had lasted.

After the Ultron incident reports had settled and Nathaniel had started sleeping through the night, Clint made his way home again.  
"Oh sure," Laura called from the dining room as she cleared the table, "you get Nate when he's easy to deal with." Clint chuckled, rocking his youngest son gently as he strode around the room before sitting down in the large wooden rocking chair in the living room.

"Hey, anytime you wanna switch, I'll be happy to take caring for the kids and farm over saving the world." Laura swatted at him with a dish towel before closing the dishwasher, sighing, and collapsing into the armchair next to where Clint was standing. A rather substantial cloud of dust rose and settled quickly around the couple. Nathaniel breathed in gently before wrinkling his noes and sneezing softly onto his father's arm.

"Gross. Baby goo," Clint said with a wink, wiping himself off with his shirtsleeve. Laura smiled wearily, her eyes closing a bit. "You sleepy, babe?" Laura nodded, eyes fully closed, body relaxing. Clint laid Nate in his swing, setting it to a low "sleep" motion before lifting Laura into his arms and carrying her off to their bed.

Clint leaned down and let Laura roll out of his arms and into the sheets.  
"Love you, sweetheart," Clint whispered, bending to kiss her forehead. Laura arched up and met his lips instead. Clint crawled into bed next to her and began running his hands under her clothes. Laura tugged at his shirt and belt, moaning softly.  
"I missed you," she gasped.  
"I missed you, too," Clint murmured, removing her top. He reached behind them to unsnap Laura's bra as Nathaniel began a simpering cry.

They froze., lips against skin, bodies moving harshly with heavy pants. Laura spoke softly.  
"Maybe if we leave him alone, he'll-" Nate let out a full wail and Clint dropped his head.  
"Cockblocked by my own kid."

Laura moved towards the edge of the bed, reaching for her shirt, but Clint stopped her.  
"Nah. My turn." Clint kissed her forehead and pulled the blankets up around her shoulders, closing the door behind him as he wandered to the living room.  
"Okay, kid, we need to get a few things clear," Clint said, plucking the screaming Nate out of the motionless swing. He wandered the room, shushing and bouncing the perturbed child to calm him. "Me and your mom are gonna have times when we need to be alone. You gotta get with that program, okay?" Nate hicupped his last cry, eyes wide at Clint. Clint smiled. "There ya go, dude! All better."

Clint kept moving, gently swaying with Nathaniel until his small head began to sink into the space between Clint's neck and shoulder.  
"Atta boy, little dude," Clint whispered, gently pressing his lips to his son's forehead and inhaling deeply.  
Nathaniel let out one final coo before his breathing slowed to heavy sighs. Clint smiled and kept walking.

It felt amazing to be home - to be with his family. Clint paced his farmhouse slowly while his youngest son slept. He'd just settled back into the armchair, Nate firmly snuggled against his chest when a gently knock sounded on the front door.

Clint stood slowly, careful not to jostle Nate enough to wake him. The baby cooed softly in his slumber as Clint moved the deadbolt and yanked on the old wood door.

Coulson looked up at him, his hands clasped in front of him.

"Hello, Clint."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a flight, on a bullshit puddle jumper, oh my GOD. This flight attendant kept telling me to put up my tray table and I was like "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THIS NEEDS TO COME OUT NOW."


End file.
